Don't Fear the Reapers
Overview Summary #Travel to the Temple of the Ages, Zin Ku Corridor, or Chantry of Secrets. #Use a Transmogrifier Tonic and speak to the Voice of Grenth and gain audience in the Underworld as an agent of the Mad King. #Navigate through the Underworld as an agent of the Mad King to speak with all seven Reapers. You've convinced 0...7 Reapers to confer with King Frozenwind at the Hall of Judgment. #Travel to the Hall of Judgment to get the Reapers' assessment of the enchantments containing Dhuum. #See Mad King's Steward for your reward. Obtained from :Mad King's Steward in Lion's Arch or Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Something Wicked This Way Comes Reward :*15,000 XP :*7 Phantasmal Tonics :*75 Trick-or-Treat Bags Dialogue :"'Master Quest' Mad King Thorn appreciates your recent efforts on his behalf in the Underworld. However, my liege requires more information about the coming of Dhuum. The Mad King also requires pie, but that's my problem, not yours. I wish to make use of your talents once again. If you are willing, travel to the Underworld on the Mad King's behalf and seek out the Seven Reapers. Implore each Reaper to meet with King Frozenwind and assess the severity of the threat. Be polite and diplomatic; Reapers respond well to courtesy. Report back to me when you have the information the Mad King seeks. As before, you will use a Transmogrifier Tonic to change yourself into an emissary of the Mad King. Once transformed, you may speak to the Voice of Grenth, who will send you to the Underworld. Of course, my lord will generously reward those who do his bidding. May the Mad King's luck be with you!" ::Accept: "Consider it done... well done." ::Reject: "I just remembered that I have to be somewhere far, far away from here." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Voice of Grenth) ::- without having used a Transmogrifier Tonic :"I was told an Agent of Mad King was coming. You don't look much like one..." ::- after having used a Transmogrifier Tonic :"An agent of Mad King Thorn wishes to enter the Underworld alone? You are fortunate that the Reapers have the situation under control, for now. Grenth's blessing be upon you." ::Accept: "Let us do this!" ::Reject: "Sorry, I'm afraid of the dark." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Reaper of the Labyrinth) :Player character: "Greetings, O ancient and decrepit lord of the Labyrinth. I come on behalf of Mad King Thorn, who has sent me to learn more of Dhuum." :Reaper of the Labyrinth: "Dhuum? Yes, that is one of his many names. He is also known as Death Inevitable. The Ender of All. The Mouth at the Edge of Darkness..." :Player character: "Please forgive my interruption, wise Reaper. Perhaps I could hear the rest of Dhuum's many names some other time? The Mad King humbly requests that you travel to the Hall of Judgment to determine the gravity of our situation with King Frozenwind and your fellow Reapers." :Reaper of the Labyrinth: "I will go and assess the threat posed by Dhuum, who some call the Omega Death... The Voice in the Void... The Final Judge..." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Reaper of the Forgotten Vale) :Player character: "Greetings, O gaunt and mighty Reaper. I come on behalf of Mad King Thorn, who seeks to greater understand the threat of Dhuum." :Reaper of the Forgotten Vale: "Hail, emissary of the Autumn Lunatic. I know of what you speak." :Player character: "I beseech you to leave the Forgotten Vale and take counsel with King Frozenwind at the Hall of Judgment so we may judge the severity of the threat." :Reaper of the Forgotten Vale: "It is not often that the wisdom of the Reapers is called upon. I will travel to the Hall of Judgment." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Reaper of the Twin Serpent Mountains) :Player character: "Withered and fabulous Reaper of the Twin Serpent Mountains! I bring you cordial best wishes from Mad King Thorn. My liege requests your guidance on a subject of great concern: Dhuum." :Reaper of the Twin Serpent Mountains: "Greetings, colorful candy creature. What guidance may I provide your lord?" :Player character: "Your fellow Reapers are meeting with King Frozenwind at the Hall of Judgment to discuss Dhuum. As an agent of the Mad King, I humbly beg you to attend." :Reaper of the Twin Serpent Mountains: "Your deference pleases me. I shall grant your king's request and travel to the Hall of Judgment." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Reaper of the Spawning Pools) :Player character: "I bear greetings from Mad King Thorn to you, most excellent of all Reapers, custodian of the glorious and picturesque Spawning Pools. My lord has need of your vast knowledge and peerless wisdom." :Reaper of the Spawning Pools: "Spare me your empty flattery, candy man. The deranged spirit you call master seeks knowledge of Dhuum, does he not?" :Player character: "Yes, wise Reaper. How did you know?" :Reaper of the Spawning Pools: "Hmph! I know all that transpires in the Underworld. You intend to ask me to meet with King Frozenwind and my fellow Reapers, do you not? Save your words, for I already depart for the Hall of Judgment." Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Reaper of the Chaos Planes) :Player character: "Salutations, dour one, sentinel of the Chaos Planes. I bring you best regards from Mad King Thorn. He desires your counsel on the threat of Dhuum." :Reaper of the Chaos Planes: "Quiet! Do you hear that...? It is the sound of the Void, calling to us. I thought him dead, but the Song of Dhuum heralds his coming." :Player character: "I'm sorry, but I don't hear anything. Will you attend a summit with King Frozenwind and your Reaper brethren? They gather even now at the Hall of Judgment." :Reaper of the Chaos Planes: "That noise...both deafening and silent. It is the sound of Death beyond Death... I will travel to the Hall of Judgment, emissary, but I fear it may be too late." Intermediate Dialogue 7 (Reaper of the Bone Pits) :Player character: "Hail, noble servant of Grenth, sentry of the Bone Pits. I bring greetings from Mad King Thorn, who has heard grim tidings of Dhuum's return." :Reaper of the Bone Pits: "I have heard the same fell news. Dhuum's minions roam the Underworld with impunity, and in great numbers. These are troubling times." :Player character: "If you would deign to travel to the Hall of Judgment to offer King Frozenwind your counsel, Mad King Thorn would be eternally grateful." :Reaper of the Bone Pits: "Then I shall go." Intermediate Dialogue 8 (Reaper of the Frozen Wastes) :Player character: "I salute you, O grand and frostbitten watcher of the Ice Wastes. Mad King Thorn has sent me with a request. What do you know of Dhuum?" :Reaper of the Frozen Wastes: "Strange sights I have seen. Ominous portents I have heard on the chill winds. The hour of Dhuum may be at hand." :Player character: "Wise Reaper, we have need of you. Please travel to the Hall of Judgment and meet with King Frozenwind and your peers." :Reaper of the Frozen Wastes: "I shall go." Intermediate Dialogue 9 (in the Hall of Judgment) :Player character: "What have you learned?" :Reaper of the Chaos Planes: "It is much worse than we feared. Dhuum has been gaining power rapidly, drawing strength from each death in the Underworld." :Player character: "What does this mean? Can Dhuum actually break free from the Hall of Judgment?" :Reaper of the Bone Pits: "We have inspected the ancient enchantments Grenth created to bind Dhuum to this place. They are weakening, and soon shall fail entirely." :King Frozenwind: "I knew it! These Reapers confirm what I have long believed! At the rate Dhuum is gaining power, he will break free soon. And then... Grenth help us all!" :Player character: "Is there nothing we can do? Surely Dhuum's return is not inevitable!" :Reaper of the Ice Wastes: "As inevitable as death itself." :Reaper of the Labyrinth ': ''"Go now, emissary of Mad King Thorn. Tell your master to prepare for the coming of the Ender of All, the Final Judge, Emperor of Oblivion, Master of Nothingness..." :'''Player character: "Thank you, might King Frozenwind. And my thanks to you, wise Reapers. If you'll excuse me, I must return to the Mad King's steward with this fateful news." Reward Dialogue :"You have returned, but with grave tidings. We must stop the return of Dhuum... but how? I will meet with the Mad King to determine the best course of action. I have a feeling we shall have need of your skills again soon. Until then." Followup :Stemming the Skeletal Tide Walkthrough As in the previous quest, use a Transmogrifier Tonic, then speak to the Voice of Grenth to enter the Underworld. You will be under the effects of Agent of the Mad King, and your skills will be replaced with the following: The Reapers will teleport themselves to the Hall of Judgment after a short dialogue when you reach them. The area around each Reaper will be free of enemies, giving you as much time as you need to rest before moving on to the next area. The most efficient order in which to contact the Reapers is in a mostly counterclockwise fashion: #Reaper of the Labyrinth #:Head northwest from the starting chamber and down a long hallway to the Reaper's chamber. #Reaper of the Forgotten Vale #:In the south wall of the chamber is a door to a stairway leading down. Take these stairs, then go through the chamber and over a bridge to the Vale. Head west and a bit south from there, then north around the rocky outcrop to the Reaper. #Reaper of the Twin Serpent Mountains #:Return to the starting chamber, then take the southern exit. Ignore the path that leads off to the right (it's a dead-end) and keep heading south to a large chamber with a pit in the middle. From there, follow the right-hand wall and eventually you will reach the next Reaper. #Reaper of the Spawning Pools #:Continue to follow the right-hand wall down from the mountain, through a bit of the Chaos Planes, and into the Spawning Pools, then follow the left-hand wall around to the Reaper's chamber. #Reaper of the Chaos Planes #:Exit the Spawning Pools back to the Chaos Planes and follow the right-hand edge until you reach the Reaper. #Reaper of the Bone Pits #:Keep following the right-hand wall northward into the Bone Pits. This is probably the most challenging area, as the Dead Threshers and Dead Collectors can hit you with multiple long-lasting degen hexes. The path will switchback down into the pits, pass under a bridge, then loop back around and pass over the bridge. From here head north, then west, up to the Reaper. #Reaper of the Ice Wastes #:Retrace your steps out of the Bone Pits, then start following the right-hand wall again to pass back through the Twin Serpent Mountains, the Labyrinth, and into the Ice Wastes. In the Wastes, take the same path as in the previous quest until you find the Reaper, then continue on to the Hall of Judgment. Reapers 4–6 could be visited in either order (4-5-6 or 6-5-4) without losing efficiency. Overall, the quest takes around 20–30 minutes to complete. Notes *Even though non-ascended characters are normally forbidden entrance to the Underworld, that requirement is waived for this quest. When attempting to enter with such a character, the Voice of Grenth will confirm your intentions by asking "Are you sure you want to enter the Underworld alone?" *To save time on the run, as soon as you initiate dialog with a Reaper, you can move towards the next Reaper or King Frozenwind in the case of the last Reaper. This will save you a few minutes waiting for dialog, and allow you to use any effects you currently have in place. *If King Frozenwind is killed during this quest, which can be achieved by pulling enemies to him, you will still be able to finish the quest. The morale boost received after his death will not change your health or energy. Trivia *"(Don't Fear) The Reaper" is a famous song by the Blue Öyster Cult. **The phrase has previously been used in Guild Wars as a combat weapon inscription. Category:Difficulty Master Quests Category:Halloween quests